


We Meet to Walk the Line

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean knows Sam won't abandon him. (demon!Dean)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sometimes, Dean likes to see how wide he can stretch Sam before something tears; it's almost like a game to play when he's bored. He likes to watch his hand disappear inside Sam's body, hole blown wide around Dean's forearm; he likes to slide his cock in beside it, stroke himself while fucks into Sam's body.

 

Most days, he can slip into Sam just as easily as he could a dripping wet woman, leftover come and lube slicking up the loose channel. He loves that Sam is so accessible—so _his_ ; he loves that Sam will take whatever Dean gives him with a moan and an arch of his back.

 

Even more so, he loves that Sam will never walk away from this; no matter what abuse Dean puts him through, no matter how many times Dean's eyes bleed black as he's toying with Sam's body—ripping him apart—Sam will never abandon his brother. Not with the guilt of Dean's death weighing him down, keeping him pinned beneath Dean more effectively than cuffs or ropes or Dean's hands ever could.

 

Sam won't leave him, because Dean is his brother, so routine and known that Sam can't wrap his head around not having him _right there_ , and because secretly, subconsciously, Sam loves this just as much as Dean does.


End file.
